


Facade

by Kisafander



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisafander/pseuds/Kisafander
Summary: Deceit sees through their 'games'.Also Tumblr blog is @katelynn-a-fan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue

“Hey Dee, I’m back!”

Remus’s familiar voice made Deceit jump and fumble with his book as Remus appeared in their common room.

Remus bounded up to Deceit like an excited puppy and flopped onto the couch next to him.

“Remus, please be quieter next time you come in. I know you’re excited and Vi- Deceit felt a lump form in his throat and he cut himself off.

“…nevermind…just be a little quieter next time, Okay?”

Remus looked a little confused and concerned at Deceit.

_I can’t…_

_They won’t listen…_

_Why won’t they listen?_

_Are we so useless to Thomas even now that he knows?_

Deceit cleared his throat of it’s lump and instead asked, “How was the video today?”

Remus eyes lit up again.

“I loved it! I got to show Thomas who I was and got my own chance in the spotlight for once!” Remus was bouncing up and down on the couch as he recounted the video.

“Great job Remus!” Deceit plastered on a smile, but as he met Remus’s eyes he could see Remus frowning and looking at the floor, going from excited to sad in a second. The Creative had become weirdly calm. 

Deceit let his smile slip as he looked towards Remus and quickly look away. He knew what Remus was going to say.

“Dee, do you think Thomas will ever accept us?” Remus brought his gaze up to face Deceit.

…

“Dee?” Remus now had full concern across his features as he cupped Deceit’s face and looked into Deceit’s eyes.

…

“I don’t know.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's... off.

“Roman?” 

Patton heard something in Roman’s room clatter to the ground and a muffled mutter before he heard Roman’s response.

“Yes, Patton?”

“You need help? That was a nasty bump you got from Remus.” 

“Nah I’m good. Remus would never try to hurt me that bad, even if we are… less than best buds at the moment.” Patton scrunched his face involuntarily at Roman’s statement.

_But he can still hit you on the head with a morning star hard enough to knock you out for 30 minutes._

Patton swallowed.

“Well if you get a headache and need something you can come to me or Logan for help.” Patton leaned his forehead on the door as he said this, screwing his eyes shut.

“Sure thing Popstar! Nothing can stop the mighty Prince Roman forever! Good always triumphs over evil!”

“Okay, Ro.”

Patton instinctively smiled at the door even though he knew Roman couldn’t see his expression as he stepped way from Roman’s door and moved down the hall towards Logan’s door.

“Logan?”

Patton heard the shuffling of papers from behind Logan’s door.

“Yes, Patton?”

“Sorry if I’m interrupting Lo, just checking up to see if you’re good after… what happened today…”

Logan’s door opened, Patton jumped a little as the door opened to reveal Logan, who looked a little less neat than usual.

Logan almost immediately reached out and placed his hands on Patton’s shoulders and locked eyes with Patton as he spoke, shifted his eyes within his gaze like was trying to solve a difficult puzzle.

“I’m fine Patton, but are you okay? I was the one who… I do apologize for being less than… gentle in the video today with you and even in past videos, but I couldn’t allow Thomas’s cognitive distortion about Remus affect you or Virgil or Thomas any further than it already was.”

Patton gently shrugged Logan’s hands off his shoulders, and looked away from Logan’s piercing and revealing gaze.

“Yeah, I understand. I also haven’t been gentle with you in the past, when we were in my room and I got… less than nice towards you because I felt… less chipper than usual. I’m grateful for your guidance even if it is uncomfortable to follow sometimes. I know you guide us to the truth even if the truth is not what it seems at first.”

Patton wasn’t looking at Logan’s face, but he sensed a softening in Logan’s expression as Logan spoke.

“Patton, you’re…” Logan trailed off.

Patton was momentarily confused on Logan’s silence until two arms wrapped around Patton in a hug. Patton almost pulled back in the sheer surprise and shock of Logan initiating physical touch, let alone a hug.

“Lo why are you-” Patton gasped.

“Patton, words could not explain what I wanted to convey, but I knew this would.” Logan shifted his hug to be able to place his hand on top of Patton’s head, like Patton did when he hugged him or the others.

“Logan…”

“Yes?”

Patton looked up into Logan’s eyes. “Thank you… just thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Padre.”

Patton started bouncing up and down with happiness and excitement. “Logan, you used a nickname for me! Roman and Virgil would be so impressed and proud!”

“Well, I have to be getting back to work now, so I will see you tomorrow.” Logan unwrapped his arms from Patton and Patton could see a faint blush on Logan’s face.

Before Logan closed the door Patton exclaimed, “Wait, Logan!”

The door stopped closing halfway and Logan peeked through what was still open. Logan looked Patton with confused but expectant eyes.

“I told Roman that if he need medicine for a headache that he could come to me or you, so just a head’s up…. Um… goodnight, Lo.” Patton accentuated his farewell with a wave.

“Okay… Goodnight Patton.” As the door closed, Logan’s expression almost looked, disappointed? No, Patton could only see Logan’s eyes, Logan was just going to finish up his work, like he said.

Patton softly sighed before approaching his last stop of the night.

Patton knocked at Virgil’s door.

“You okay kiddo?”

Patton heard a muffled response he couldn’t make out through the door.

“I couldn’t hear you, what did you say Virgil?”

Patton heard Virgil shift off his bed and softly tread over to open his door.

Virgil’s door cracked open. Patton quickly studied his appearance.

Virgil had his hood up and wasn’t looking Patton in the eye. Even under Virgil’s eyeshadow, which was darker after the video, Patton could see that Virgil’s eyes were tinged red with crying.

“I’m fine Padre. I just need some time to deal with what happened.”

Patton pursed his lips. “If you’re sure, I’m out here when you need me okay?”

Virgil brought his eyes up to meet Patton’s for a split second before returning them to the floor.

“Okay Pat…”

Virgil lingered for another second before closing his door, but Patton did not immediately move to leave.

Patton sighed again.

_I wish everything was so much simpler, that it didn’t have to be this way. But it’s just the way it is kiddo. They aren’t good for Thomas right now, maybe ever, especially with how you react to them. But you are good for Thomas, for us, even if you were once ‘one of them.’ You protected and protect us when we needed it most, even when we didn’t see that._

Patton shook himself out of his reverie and proceeded down the hall to his own room.

Patton needed some sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

A glowing yellow eye took in the ‘heartwarming’ scene.

Patton was saying goodnight to the rest of the ‘light sides.’

He was so… put together and perfect, how does he do it?

How does he keep them loving him? Keep them pacified?

Deceit silently shook his head.

_No, I know how._

_He convinces them he’s naive and trustworthy but somehow still knows what’s best for them. That having Thomas sacrifice his needs and wants for the sake of others no matter what, when that is the antithesis of all Virgil stands for, but yet is what’s ‘best’ for Thomas and Virgil just accepts it?!_

Deceit was jolted out of his thoughts when Logan opened his door and immediately made physical contact with Patton.

Deceit was flabbergasted as he saw Patton and Logan interact.

Then Logan initiated a hug with Patton.

Logan! Of all sides!

Deceit thoughts screamed at him now.

_No! No! No! No! Logan can not be going soft!_

Patton moved to Virgil’s door, Deceit couldn’t remember when Patton had left Logan’s door.

_Virgil is one thing, but Logan?_

_Can even he not see how broken they are, how their ‘famILY’ is one big sham held together by kind words and empty hugs that could shatter in a heartbeat with one wrong move?!_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_WHY?!_

Deceit’s thoughts swirled as Patton closed Virgil’s door and eventually closed his own door.

Not knowing what he was really doing, Deceit blindly left his hiding place and stumbled down the hall. Everything had strangely gone really blurry and Deceit felt rain on his chest?

He vaguely registered that he was at Patton’s door when his thoughts consumed him.

_WhYwHywhywHy!_

_I just want to have what they have! Is that too much to ask, to be loved? To not be hidden and hated by the one you love and want to protect! I didn’t ask to be this way! And if I’m never going to be of wanted use to Thomas…_

Silent sobs wracked Deceit’s body as his mind screamed:

_I just want to disappear!_

Distantly Deceit heard a thud as his awareness faded and he was consumed by a comforting darkness.

_Please…_


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is bye bye

Remus sensed it first.

It felt like he had just fallen asleep when he woke up in a cold sweat.

_No. Something’s wrong._

Before he could think about what he was doing, he had catapulted himself out of his bed and was in the light sides’ living area.

Something told him to go upstairs.

He did.

* * *

Virgil woke up.

He felt the sensation of phantom falling a person sometimes gets when going to sleep, but it wasn’t stopping, he still felt like he was falling even though he was awake now.

_No. Something’s wrong._

Virgil started to feel a panic attack coming, he didn’t know whether to calm himself or check to see the problem.

Something told him to open his door.

He did.

* * *

Logan woke up.

Everything felt off, like reality wasn’t gelling correctly. His books on his shelf looked like they were the size of crumbs and like they filled the room all at once.

_No. Something’s wrong._

Logan unsteadily got up, the world feeling like it was jelly and hard as diamond simultaneously.

He needed to get to the hall.

He did.

* * *

Roman woke up.

As he looked around, all of his creations and ideas he had made started crumbling to dust. All of his hard work shattering into pieces before his eyes and he couldn’t stop it.

_No. Something’s wrong._

Roman ran over to his creations and made a futile attempt at preventing at least one of his creations from not being harmed.

He needed to find out who was responsible.

He did.

* * *

Patton woke up.

Tears rolled down his face as he sat up, he numbly wiped them away but they wouldn’t stop. His usually night light lit up room was now pitch black. His gut twisted as another wave of tears came.

_No. Something’s wrong._

Patton felt around the darkness, unable to see, but knowing where his light switch was and was able to flip it. He opened his door.

He needed his friends to help him.

He didn’t.

* * *

All they found in was a yellow and black cloak and suit.

Empty.

Seems Patton got his wish.

Deceit would never bother Thomas again.

But the facade had fallen.

For all of them.

Can’t keep a secret if you can’t tell a lie.

Can you?


End file.
